DigiBlade Chronicles
by rjmiyaki
Summary: When Colony 9 is attacked by the Mechon, the digidestined, with their digimon, and their new friends, will go out and destroy them once and for all. One of the digidestined will wield a powerful weapon(I'm really not that good at summaries).
1. Chapter 1: It begins on a statue

This is another crossover. This time with Digimon, and Xenoblade Chronicles. The season 1 digidestined with digimon takes place in this.  
Note: I haven't finished the chapter where Shulk and the others are at the Bionis head. So that's how far I am into the game. It's really long. I'll keep playing the game, so I can write more of this. Anyway, enjoy. (I'll tell what certain moves they use during the fight in parenthesis)

I do not own Digimon, or Xenoblade Chronicles

*Narrator: Shulk*

Long ago, our world was no more than endless sea, invisible from the naked eye. Then two titans came into existence. The Boinis and the Mechonis were in pitch combat for centuries. Until, the fight has ended, and their corpse remains. Life grew on the two titans. One, us Homs, the other, the Mechon. We were in a fight, that we could not win. There was one hope. A sword called the Monado. Only one can wield it. Others shall face it's wrath. Last time we were attacked, my friend, Dunban, defeated the mechon, but came back severally injured. Toward this day, we live in harmony...Or so we thought. But then, came heroes. Heroes that will save us: The digidestined, and their digimon, one wielding a special weapon. It all started like this...

*Third-person narrator*

Portals appeared all over the Bionis during one night. One near a Mechon wreckage site. Their lies 3 children: T.K., Tai, and Kari. They had digimon, but they are nowhere to be found. They were unconscious next to a mechon remain. The next day, a young scientist named Shulk was wondering along the pieces to find some good mechon parts for his home: Colony 9.

"Ugh! That's no good. It's broken." He said. "Almost all of this is completely useless." Then he laid down looking at the sky. Then he noticed a shoe. It was Kari's. He stepped over there to look. "Who's that? Is she dead?" He also saw Tai and T.K. in there. "They don't look dead. Are they unconscious?" Shulk said. "Hey! Are you Ok?" yelling at Kari while shaking her body. She was moaning. "Oh! You're alive." She opened her eyes and saw Shulk.

"Who are you?" She asked weakly.

"My name is Shulk" He replied, "What's yours?"

"Kari" She answered.

"Kari, huh? That's a nice name." Shulk said. "So what are you doing here? And are these guys your friends?"

Kari noticed the two. "Oh! Tai! T.K.! Are you guys alright?" Kari yelled. She got up, and shook their bodies.

"They're named Tai and T.K.? Sounds like you aren't around here." Shulk said.

Tai and T.K. moaned. They both said, "Kari?"

"You guys alright?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Tai said getting up. "Rough landing through the portal."

"Tai! Shush!" T.K. said.

"What?" Tai said. Then he noticed Shulk, who was interested in what they had said. "Uhh..." Tai stammered. "We can explain. You see..." Then got interrupted by Shulk.

"Oh, hold that thought." He said. Then ran toward a mechon remain. "An M69! This would be good for a shield."

Tai and the others were wondering what he said. "Is he talking about that robot?" Tai asked the two.

Shulk was trying to get the armor off, when it shook. Shulk fell, and the digidestined were startled.

Suddenly, a voice yelled, "Shulk!"

"Reyn!" Shulk replied.

Reyn knocked back the creature, while the digidestined were watching up close.

"Hey, who are those three?" Reyn asked.

"Some children I found unconscious." Shulk replied, "Protect them, from it. It's just a violent Krabble. Look's like we woke him up. It was using the armor as a shell."

"No problem! Watch and learn." Reyn was looking at Kari. She was blushing. "I'll lure it away from them. When it's down, go around and finish it off with your arts."

Shulk nodded. He wielded a sword carved out of a tooth, and Reyn wielded from what it looks like a combination of sword and shield in one. The krabble went after Reyn, and Shulk went around and started to attack it(Back Slash). It was toppling, then Reyn made a final blow, that knocked it out.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Reyn said.

"Yep." Shulk said. Then he turned to the digidestined, and said, "So, who exactly are you three?"

Tai said, "Well, my name is Tai, this is my friend's brother, T.K., and this is my sister, Kari."

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Shulk, and this here is my friend Reyn." Shulk said.

"How you doing?" Reyn said.

"So, you mentioned about a portal. What was that all about?" Shulk said.

"That? Well, uh..." Tai stammered.

"I can see you stammering." Reyn said.

"No! We can't tell you!" Kari said. "It must be kept a secret from all human beings, if you get the idea."

"Human?" Shulk said. "What is a human?"

Tai and the others are shocked in what he said. "Wait...You guys aren't humans?" Tai asked.

"No, were Homs." Reyn said. "Why? Are you guys humans? And don't lie to us."

Tai had to confess now, about having to travel through portals, and helping other worlds they had came too. Even stuff about the digital world, and how they always get separated when traveling through portals. Then Shulk and Reyn explained the world they are in.

"Wow. That's quite the story." Reyn said. "I bet these digi-whatever are as cute as this girl here."

"Reyn, she's too young to date." Shulk said.

"Yeah, but I see her as a beautiful girl in the future." Reyn said.

"Still, I can't believe it. Real living organisms made of data." Shulk said impressed. "I think I'd like to see them myself once we find them."

"And I still can't believe that we are living on a statue!" Kari said. "More or less, a war between the Homs and the Mechon."

"Yeah, and the only weapon able to destroy them." T.K. said.

"Yes." Shulk began. "The monado. I'm still studying it, and finding out it's secrets. In the meantime, we should head back to colony 9. It can be dangerous out here without a weapon."

"Then maybe we should buy some." Kari said. "At least until we find our digimon."

"I don't know Kari." Tai said. "You guys are just kids. You can't really wield weapons yet."

"And saving the world is a deadly job, but we're in this too." T.K. said.

"Well, we can resolve this later. Right now, I'd better get back, or the colonel will flip!" Reyn said.

"Yeah, he's pretty scary." Shulk said. "Don't want to get in his way. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you come out here on your break."

"that's ok." Reyn replied. "Let's head back."

As the colony was in view, the digidestined were in awe. There were different districts around, and huge cannons protecting the place.

"Well, I'd better get going. See ya Shulk." Reyn said.

"See ya." Shulk replied. Then turned to Tai and the others. "I can lead you to the merchant that sells weapons. After all, there could be something happening in the future of this world, and you guys need to be prepared."

"Well...Ok, I guess." Tai said. "Just hope you guys can handle them." Tai said to T.K. and Kari.

"We will." They both replied.

They went to the shop to buy weapons. Tai wielded a sword, similar to Shulk, T.K. wielded dual daggers, and Kari got a samurai sword.

"You sure you can handle that?" Shulk asked Kari. "It can be very sharp and dangerous."

"I can handle it." Kari replied.

"Ok. But be careful." Shulk said. "Let's go to weapons development lab."

On the way to the lab, they noticed a mech crash against an apartment in the residential district.

"Yow! What happened there?" Kari said.

"Oh, there was a mech crash on this apartment as you can see." The colony 9 soldier said. "Why did the colonel think we could speed along this as simple as that?...Don't tell him that."

As they entered the fortress, they saw the colonel shouting at the soldiers...again...

"What the hell have you been thinking!" The colonel said. Immediately Tai covered Kari and T.K.'s ears after the colonel said a swear.

'Uh-Oh, the colonel is really going to explode.' Shulk thought.

'Why did the colonel had to say a swear?' Tai thought too.

"How long have you been in the force!?" The defense colonel said...er...yelled.

"Sorry sir. It's that it's really impossible to go around the colony and back to the Military district within 40 seconds." Soldier 1 said.

"No excuses! You're being a disgrace of the uniform! Put it into your back! MOVE IT!"

"Yes sir." They both said.

"Now...Get the Artillery vehicle back here on the double!" The colonel shouted.

"We can't sir, the ether cylinder has been damaged, and all of it leaked out." Soldier 1 said.

"And we're out of auxiliary ether in the reserve. It'll be three days before more can come." Soldier 2 said.

"Can't you two do anything damn right! I told you to keep stock fuel in reserve!" The colonel shouted.

Tai covered T.K. and Kari's ears harder.

"You're nothing but trouble!" The colonel shouted, then punched the soldiers.

"Oooo! That's gotta hurt!" Tai said.

"At this rate, the soldiers won't be able to fight since they'll probably be out of them quickly." Kari mentioned.

"Maybe, we should go, before the colonel notices you three." Shulk said.

The three hate for something like that to happen, so they left quickly. They entered the lab, where a sword lies on a stand.

"What's that?" T.K. said.

"That's the monado. What of it?" A voice said.

"Dickson!" Shulk said. "When did you get back to colony 9?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Dickson replied. "Who are these children?"

"Oh. These are Tai, his sister Kari, and his friend's brother T.K." Shulk said.

"Nice to meet you." They said.

"The monado looks interesting." T.K. said. "Maybe I should give it a go."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dickson said.

"Yeah. Only Dunban can wield it." Shulk explained. "Anyone else, and it could be deadly."

"Yikes!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Looks like you've been busy Shulk. Tell me about your studies." Dickson said. Shulk have been telling him about the studies upon the monado, how there's 13 glass panels, and each one makes up a power. This means that the monado has even more power. When they were done talking, Kari asked Dickson something.

"Hey, by the way." Kari started. "Did you happen to see strange talking creatures?"

"Strange talking creatures?" Dickson started to say. Then he remembered something. "Oh yeah! I remember. There were these creatures looking for you. I didn't know you guys, so they just wandered off somewhere. Maybe outside colony 9? At the outlook park maybe?

"Outlook park. Got it." Tai said.

"And maybe you should go along too Shulk. You've been spending too much time in the lab." Dickson said.

"Too much?" Shulk said.

"I'll see you around." Dickson said, as he left.

"Well then. Let's go." Shulk said to the three. "Dickson said that you're digimon are at Outlook park."

The three nodded, and left the lab.

Headed for Outlook Park, they saw violent wild animals charging at the four.

"Uh-oh! Those 3 doesn't seem friendly." Shulk said. "Get your weapons out and..."

"NO! Wait Shulk!" Tai exclaimed. "Those are our digimon!"

"Tai!" The dinosaur shaped digimon said. Then jumped at Tai.

"Agumon!" Tai said. "I'm glad you guys are alright!"

They were happy with their reunion. Shulk jumped in and asked, "So these are your digimon?"

"Oh, yeah. They're extremely friendly." Kari said.

"Hey guys." The cat shaped digimon said. "Are you sure it's ok for this guy to know us?"

"Yeah. It's ok Gatomon." T.K. said.

"Say, T.K." The bat digimon started. "Are you guys carrying weapons?"

"Yes, but it's ok Patamon." T.K. said. "It was only for protection."

"And speaking of protection!" Shulk started. "Violent monsters! 6 o'clock!"

They turned to see a bunch of angry violent monsters. "Whoa! They're still following us!?" Gatomon said. "I only wanted food from them."

"Yeah, but usually you don't slash at them with your claws!" Agumon said.

"This is too hard to handle with the three of you. Gonna need to test out our new weapons!" Kari said.

They got out their weapons, and got ready to counterattack.

"I'll go first!" Kari said, and attacked(Lightning slash). The 2 monsters was paralyzed. Shulk then went around, and slashed at them(Back Slash).

"I got 'em!" Tai said, then attacked at them(Whirlwind spin). T.K. then attacked(Quick hand strike).

"Ok guys, you finish this off!" Tai said.

"Right!" Agumon replied, then yelled, "Pepper Breath!"

Gatomon yelled, "Lighting Paw!"

Patamon yelled, "Boom Bubble!"

Then all the monsters were defeated(Or rather, running away behind everyone). "That was nice guys!" Tai said. The digimon nodded.

"You're digimon are great!" Shulk said. "Sorry. I forgot. My name is Shulk." Saying to the digimon.

"My name is Agumon, this here is Gatomon, and Patamon." Agumon said.

"Nice to meet you." They said.

"And, nice to meet you." Shulk replied.

"So you guys heading off this way?" Agumon said.

"Yeah. Just to get some fresh air. Especially Shulk." Kari said.

"I needed that fight." Tai said, while stretching. "Needed to get the old muscles out and running."

"Well, let's go and relax at the park." Shulk said. They agreed and continued off towards the park. It was a nice view of colony 9, and the Anti-Air Batteries. The others informed the digimon of what happened during the time they are in the world.

"Wow. So if we see any of these mechon..." Gatomon started.

"Yes, your attacks would be useless against them." Shulk finished her sentence.

"And I thought battling mega digimon are hard." Gatomon said.

"Could you tell me more about you digimon?" Shulk said.

"Well, as you know we are made of data, but we can also digivolve. It's transforming into something more powerful. Unfortunately, it doesn't sound enough for the mechon to be destroyed. Even in a mega form." Gatomon said.

"I don't know. Maybe if we can harness that inner power, we can possibly make something as powerful as the monado." Shulk said.

"Shulk!" A voice called out. A girl was on the steps.

"Oh. Fiora. How are you doing?" Shulk said.

"Oh, is this your new pet?" Fiora asked.

"No. Fiora, I'd like you to meet..." Shulk started the introductions, while eating Fiora's dinner.

"That's some wild story." Fiora said.

"Yeah, and your brother must be a great hero of the colony." T.K. said.

"Sure is. He's so into that monado, and wanted to use it again. The mechon are destroyed. Why won't he accept the fact that the mechon are gone now?" Fiora said.

"I don't know. Sorta reminds me of my crazy brother." Kari said.

"Hey. I don't act like I have some sorta destiny I have to be ready for." Tai replied.

"Uh...With being digidestined and all, you'd expect to be ready for any evil that threatens the digital world." Kari said.

"Yeah, but I don't act all 'I need to be ready for anything.'" Tai said.

"Last night, you mumbled about being ready for the digital world." Kari said.

"I was mumbling about...a day in the digital world?" Tai said.

Fiora was giggling. "Yeah, you and me are a lot alike Kari."

"Yeah. I do so too." Kari said.

"Well, anyway. Your dinner is excellent, Fiora." Shulk said.

"Oh, you say that every time." Fiora said.

"Well, I say it was great, but today, it's excellent." Shulk said.

"Really? Because, if you said it was the same as usual, I'll defiantly think you don't have a good sense of taste." Fiora said.

Shulk agreed, and they both giggled. T.K. and Kari both looked at each other, as if they had some sorta romantic experience. Then, an alarm has gone off.

"What's that alarm?" Agumon said.

"The debris alarm." Shulk said.

"Debris?" Patamon said. Then saw debris falling towards the city.

"Should I handle this?" Agumon said.

"No, the Anti-Air Batteries can do this." Fiora said. Then the cannons shot at the debris.

"We should head back. The Anti-Air Batteries can't protect us out here." Shulk said.

"I guess this is the consequence of living around a canyon." Tai said.

Then they headed off to the Weapon's Development Lab.

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, here's another story to tell. Sorry if this was long. I'll be juggling between the Mario crossover I'm doing, and another crossover story. You'll see when I publish it.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets of the Monado

The next chapter of the DigiBlade Chronicles series. Remember the name of the attack(Is right here).

**I do not own Digimon or Xenoblade Chronicles.**

The 8 friends headed back to the lab, as the debris alarm was going off. They were protected by the Anti-Air Batteries. As they came into the lab, they saw Reyn holding the monado.

"Reyn! What are you doing!?" Shulk Yelled.

"S-Shulk!" Reyn stammered. "I'm just...uh..."

Then the monado came to life, and looked like it was controlling Reyn's arm. He was swinging it everywhere.

"Kari get back!" Tai yelled out.

Reyn's hand was out of control, and the electric blade came out. It was slashing everything around. Kari and Fiora took cover behind a machine. T.K. was trying to hide behind Tai, while Tai, and the digimon are trying to figure out what to do. Then, blade was going to slash the machine Kari and Fiora was behind.

"NO! KARI!" Tai yelled. Fiora, and Kari screamed as the blade was going across the machine. It hit Kari in the stomach, but stopped, and fell on the ground.

"Reyn!" Shulk yelled. Kari was traumatized in what happened. Tai went over to her little sister.

"K-K-Kari." Tai was stammering. "A-Are Y-You Ok?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm F-Fine." Kari stammered. "What happened? Why didn't the blade slash through me?"

"Did it hurt?" Gatomon asked.

"Oh, it's broken!" Shulk said.

"What? Why aren't you caring about me? Kari even!? We could have died!" Fiora yelled.

"You guys aren't hurt." Shulk said. "The monado can't cut through people."

"It can't?" Patamon said. "How's that even possible?"

"I don't know. But in the meantime. Reyn, what were you thinking!?" Shulk scolded Reyn.

"I'm sorry Shulk, but I came here for a favor, and you weren't here, and I saw the monado, and..." Reyn was saying.

"Sometimes, I need a few breaks here and there." Shulk said. "The monado is not a toy, and have to be dealt carefully." A long silence fills the room "Is your body feeling numb?" Reyn didn't reply. Shulk picks up the monado, and Fiora walked up to him.

"This can be pretty fun and all finding out what it can do, but even if the monado can cut through me, it's not the point." Fiora said. Shulk was backing up and stammering. Then he hit the monado against something, and it came back to life. He was groaning.

"Shulk!? Are you ok?" Kari was asking. "We need to get that monado away from you." Kari then tried to get the monado away from Shulk, but she too was feeling the power of the monado. Then they both had visions. The visions were going through their heads, and ended with them screaming "NO!"

"Kari! Shulk! Are you guys ok!?" Fiora was asking.

"Yeah. I think so. Kari?" Shulk said.

"Yeah. I'm ok too." Kari said. "What was that?"

"I don't know. We saw like...a vision." Shulk said.

"A vision? I didn't see anything like that." Reyn said. "If something like these weird things happen when anyone else uses the monado, then Dunban's the man."

"I am not letting him use the monado again!" Fiora said.

"Besides, the mechon are gone right?" Kari said, while still touching where the monado tried to slash through her.

"I'm not sure. For all we know is, that there could still be forms of mechon on the Mechonis." Agumon said.

"More importantly, who could have created these robots? They couldn't have appeared on their own. They must have been built somehow." Patamon said.

"Hmm...Well, I don't know actually. They are machines, built on destruction." Shulk said. "Anyway. What did you want to ask me Reyn?"

"Oh, yeah. Square-tache put me on punishment. Care to come?" Reyn said. T.K. and Kari can't help but giggle at the name Reyn gave to the colonel.

"Did you get into trouble for being late? Did he punch you?" Shulk said, referring to earlier.

"Well, if you mean a punch in your pride, then yeah." Reyn said. "Although, he did in fact punch me. Then made me do a thousand sit-ups, and squats." Kari and T.K. can't help but groan at the thought of doing that much exercise in one day. "Now I have to go to Mag Mell Ruins and back."

"For exercising?" Agumon said.

"No. That's where the Ether cylinders are, uh...weird...talking dinosaur thing..." Reyn said.

"Oh, sorry. I haven't introduced them yet. These are their digimon." Shulk said. "Agumon is Tai's digimon, Gatomon is Kari's digimon, and Patamon is T.K.'s digimon."

"Heh. They are cute as they describe." Reyn said.

"Ether cylinders...Aren't they those fuel supply things the colonel mentioned during yelling at the soldiers?" Tai said.

"Yeah. That's the one." Reyn said.

"That's for that big tank thing earlier?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah. The mobile artillery. Guess they are ready to move it, but they can't do it without the ether energy."

"Hold on. Isn't that supposed to be a cut through Tephra Cave?" Fiora said. "I've heard that there's a Mell Lizard nest in there."

"A Mell Lizard? Is that bad?" Patamon said.

"If you like giant lizards that is." Fiora said.

"Yikes!" T.K. exclaimed.

"I'd settle for giant rats." Gatomon said.

"I don't really think this is a good idea for Shulk. He's so delicate. I don't know what I'll do if I lost him." Fiora said.

"Well, I sorta had that same feeling once...too..." Tai hesitated.

"Tai. It's ok. Tell them about that time." Kari said.

"What story?" Reyn said. Tai told them about the time Kari almost died. Tai didn't know she was going to have pneumonia, but he decided to take her out anyway. They were playing soccer, when Kari collapsed. Their mom was so worried about her, but she came out ok.

"I can't believe this..." Shulk said.

"How horrible. You almost died." Fiora said.

"Yeah. Now I know why Tai was so concerned about you carrying a weapon." Reyn said.

"I felt, I could do nothing. That I was helpless." Tai said.

"Tai, you couldn't have done anything, but that was then, and this is now. You can make a difference." Shulk said.

"Yeah." Tai said.

"Then. Take me with you." Fiora said.

"What?" Shulk replied.

"Take me with you the Tephra Cave." Fiora said.

"No! I don't want you getting hurt too!" Shulk said.

"Don't worry Fiora. I'll take extra good care of him. I promise you that." Reyn said.

"Just in case, I'll keep an eye on you too." Tai said.

"Are you sure? I can come." Fiora said

"Don't worry Fiora. I'll promise you that." Reyn said again.

"But...Oh...All right." Fiora said. "But a promise doesn't mean anything coming from you." Then she left.

"Boy. I'm sure she doesn't trust me." Reyn said.

"Can we come along too?" Agumon said.

"Sure. A few more won't hurt." Reyn said.

Tai then said, "Kari, T.K., you'd better stay with us at all times."

"We will." They both said.

"Yeah. Don't forget Tai, we're with you guys too." Gatomon said.

"Yeah. Just in case we get separated, we can take care of them." Patamon said.

"Ok. I trust you guys." Tai said.

"Oh, so you guys trust them, but not me?" Reyn said.

"We've been with them on every journey that we have." Tai said.

"Everywhere?" Reyn said.

"Well, not EVERYWHERE." Kari said. Then they all laughed. They group then headed for Tephra Cave. Then they saw Fiora by the entrance.

"You forgot something. The transport cases for the ether cylinders." Fiora said. Reyn was about to grab them, but Fiora drew back her hand. "Ah! I'm coming along as well. Let's go." Fiora walked to the entrance.

Reyn sighed and said," I knew she didn't trust me."

"Looked like it." Tai said with a giggle. They all went into the Cave. There was creatures everywhere. Ones that are harmless, unless attacked, and ones that are violent.

"The Tephra Caves can be beautiful." Kari said.

"Sure can." Reyn said. They entered what looks like ruins.

"Is this the Mag Mell Ruins?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. The Defence force comes here to do training." Reyn said.

"I also come here to do research. For some reason, monsters use mechon parts as armour." Shulk said.

"Mechon parts in these ruins? Did the mechon build this place?" Fiora asked.

"I don't think so." Shulk said. "It's amazing what technology can do for us."

"I'm still having a rough time figuring what time this could act in our time. We don't live on a statue. We live on land, that's flat, maybe not so flat, in the sea." Tai said. "I have a world map." He showed it to Shulk and the others.

"Amazing! Your world isn't on a titan. It's just...land." Shulk said.

"Too bad for those other pieces of land. They are separated from each other." Reyn said. "What else can you tell us?"

"Well, maybe our friend Izzy can tell you." Tai said. "He's basically the brains of our group."

"Oh, I bet he'd love to learn about this world." Shulk said. They all laughed, and kept going.

They went through a door, and saw two other doors.

"Nope, looks like this one isn't opening up." Agumon said.

"Let's use the other one." Patamon said.

They went through the other door, and the pathway splits up. "Lets see. Eenie Meany Miney...Moe." Reyn pointing to the left path. They went through it, but found a dead end, and a mysterious weapon.

"What kind of weapon is this? It looks like my sword." Kari said, picking it up.

"Let me see that." Shulk said. Kari gave Shulk the weapon, and he cleaned it off, revealing a color, and a hollow circle. "Wait. Where have I seen this before?" Then remembered the monado being like this. "This can't be...It's almost like the monado!"

"But, isn't there only one of those?" Kari asked.

"Not anymore. I'll have to do closer studies to this weapon when we get back." Shulk said. Then they heard a gurgle. "Uh...Anybody hungry?"

"Nope." They all replied.

"Uh-oh..." Shulk said, as he turned, and saw a bunch on Mell Lizards. Including a grand one. "I'm guessing we're messing with their nest."

"Ok. Let's go!" Tai said. They all grabbed their weapons, and attacked. Kari attacked(Lightning Slash), and all of the lizards, but the grand one wasn't stunned. He knocked back Kari on the floor. Tai protected her(Whirlwind Spin), and the big one was dizzy. Reyn attacked(War Swing), and did some collateral damage to the lizard. The digimon were dealing with the rest of the Mell Lizards. Shulk then attacked(Turn Slash), Then Reyn toppled it(Bone Upper). Fiora finished it off(Power Smash).

"Whew! That was a close one!" T.K. said exhausted.

"Yeah. You ok Kari?" Tai said concerned.

"I'm ok. Just a few scratches." Kari said. "And this time it wasn't from your best friend."

"Hey. These claws aren't cuttable you know." Gatomon said with a laugh. Kari got up, and they continued off toward the exit of the cave, and the cylinder hanger.

"Wait, the cylinder hangar is out here?" T.K. said.

"Why couldn't they use this technology to build a bridge, or giant stair to get up here?" Agumon said.

"Yeah, and this would have been easier." Patamon said.

"Exactly. The colonel doesn't want his soldiers to take the easy way out." Reyn said.

"I bet not." Gatomon said. They went inside the hangar, and they were talking to each other.

"All done." Reyn said.

"You got them filled?" Fiora said.

"Yep." Reyn said.

"Just come by yourself for now on." Fiora said. T.K. heard a latch open.

"Huh? What's that?" T.K. said.

"What is it T.K.?" Shulk said.

"Shh. I heard something." T.K. said. Then, machines came out of the latch.

"Are they...mechon?" Agumon said.

"Doesn't look like it. But I guess we have to destroy them." Shulk said.

"No prob. I'm game." Reyn said. They got their weapons ready, and attacked. Reyn attacked(War swing). "Looks like they aren't mechon. We're damaging them." Reyn said.

"True." Gatomon said. Then she attacked(Lightning Paw), followed by Patamon(Boom Bubble), and Agumon(Pepper Breath). Kari then took on the other machine(Lightning Strike), then with Fiora(Screw Head). The machines were destroyed.

"Nice going there Fiora!" Kari said.

"You too Kari!" Fiora responded.

"You guys ok?" T.K. said.

"We're good." They responded.

"What on Bionis are those?" Reyn said.

"Looks like what was left by the people who built this place." Shulk said. "I think they were activated by something, but I'm sure it's not us. What could it be?" Suddenly they heard something like jets outside.

"What's going on? Did they finally have the nerve to get up here by a vehicle or something?" Patamon said.

"That sound..." Shulk began. They then went outside, and saw something outside flying.

"This can't be...Mechon!" Shulk yelled.

"What!? But how!?" Fiora said.

"No way! This can't be happening!" Tai said.

"We need to get back to the colony!" Reyn said.

"Right!" Everyone said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

Guessing juggling with stories is harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking Attack

Chapter 3: Shocking Attack

**I Do not own Digimon, or Xenoblade Chronicles.**

Colony 9 is suddenly attacked by the mechon. The alarm went off, this time, it was different. The citizens were questioning the alarm, then saw the mechon in the sky. It was swarming the sky. The anti-air batteries are shooting at the mechon. Surprisingly, the smaller ones were destroyed. Unfortunately, the large mechon wasn't affected. It transformed, and went speeding down at anti-battery 1. It destroys it with it's claws. That mechon had a face. Dunban saw the incident, and left the apartment. Shulk and the others just came out of Tephra Cave and went down to the residential district entrance. They saw the mechon eating at people, using their claws at least.

"They...They..." Kari was stammering.

"They're eating people!" Shulk said.

"How horrible..." Fiora said.

"Fiora, go check on Dunban!" Reyn said. Then an M63(Model of the mechon), walked up to them.

"Oh No!" T.K. said.

"If this guy wants a fight. Let's give it some!" Reyn said.

"But none of our attacks work on them!" Gatomon said.

"But everything has it's weakness. We need to topple it. That's when it's at it's weakness, and only!" Shulk said.

"You could have told us earlier!" Agumon said. Shulk attacked at it(Turn Strike). Not surprisingly, there wasn't a dent, but the De-Buff was still affected. Then Reyn attacked(Wild Down). The M63 toppled.

"Now's Your chance!" Shulk yelled.

"Got it!" Kari said. Then she attacked(Lightning Strike), followed by Tai(Flaming thrust), and T.K.(Quick Slash). The mechon was destroyed.

"Yes! Destroyed!" Tai said.

"But I'm not sure that the mechon will give us any chance to do it again while they are huddling around us." Gatomon said. Fiora came out.

"How's Dunban?" Shulk said.

"He's not there." Fiora said.

"He's not fit enough to fight these things!" Reyn said.

"Let's go!" Tai said. Then he noticed the mechon ahead. "Uh...How are we going to face that many mechon?"

"Just run! Run to the lab, and stick together! Watch each other's backs!" Shulk commanded.

"Right!" They all replied. They ran by many mechon, trying to get to the military district. A mechon grabbed Kari by the leg.

"Help! Tai!" Kari yelled.

"Kari!" Tai yelled. "Let go of her you mechon!" He slashed at the head, and it let her go.

"Thanks, Tai." Kari said. Then they continued running.

"Tai, where have you been." Shulk said.

"A mechon almost got us." Tai said.

"Thanks to me..." Kari said depressed.

"Kari..." Tai began to say, before getting interrupted.

"If you run, I'll kill you myself!" The colonel yelled to the running soldiers.

"The colonel! The guys!" Reyn said. Then the faced mechon landed. The colonel was laughing.

"What the hell kind of mechon are you?" The colonel said. Tai tried to cover Kari and T.K.'s ears again, but they just flicked his hands off. "I'll destroy you!" The colonel said. He blasted it in a close range, and got knocked back. No damage was founded. "What the..." He started. Then the faced mechon picked up a tank, and threw it at the colonel and the soldiers. A huge explosion blinded the scene. The others were shocked in what happened.

"No!" Reyn said, as he ran to the district. There were charred blood stains on the ground. Nothing remained. "I'll crush everyone of those damn machines for what they have done." Tai was so shocked, that he didn't even try to cover their ears.

"I can't believe that this is happening..." Kari said. "What if they already got our friends? What if they..."

"No! Don't say that Kari!" Reyn said. "They're probably fine! Don't worry! I'm sure they are ok."

"I'll make them pay if they done that!" Kari said furiously. Tai looked shocked at his little sister.

'What's going on with Kari? I've never seen her act like this before. Maybe it has to do with Wizardmon?' Tai thought in his head.

"Oh no! The lab is blocked. What will we do now!?" T.K. said.

"Hang on. Let me think..." Shulk said. Then he thought of something. "I got it. The mobile artillery! It can blast through this debris."

"Yeah. It's in the residential district, and we've got ether cylinders." Reyn said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tai said. They left to get the mobile artillery, but then got blocked by mechon. They were surrounded. "We're surrounded! What will we do!?"

"Go Fiora!" Shulk said. "Get to the mobile artillery, and get it back online. We'll be right behind you!"

"But..." Fiora started. "Shulk...Reyn...Everyone..."

"Go now Fiora! Please!" Agumon said.

"For me!?" Kari said. Fiora thought of it for a moment.

"Ok. I will. Take care you guys." Fiora said. Then she left for the residential district. The rest were struggling to get the mechon toppled.

"Shulk! Watch out!" Reyn said, as he pushed Shulk out of the way. All of them formed a circle. "You were never cut out for this stuff, you should go, and leave me to them. And I mean all of you!" Reyn said.

"What!? No! We're not leaving you!" Kari said.

"That's right! We're in this together!" Patamon said.

"We fight together! We die together!" T.K. said.

"It wasn't like that before, but seeing the situation we're in, it's like that now!" Gatomon said.

"But..." Reyn said.

"No 'buts' Reyn! We're in this together!" Kari repeated. Then, a structure above them collapsed. "Watch out!" Kari warned. Everyone got out of the way. An M63 walked up to Kari, tried to grab her again. She blocked with her weapon, but struggling.

"Kari!" Tai yelled. Reyn ran up to it, and started to hit it.

"Let go of her, you rust bucket!" Reyn said. Then the mechon got the attention of Reyn, and let go of Kari, but went for him instead. He blocked the attack too, and struggling too.

"Reyn! No!" Kari yelled.

"Just go! I want you safe!" Reyn said.

"Don't be so stupid Reyn! We are in this together! Remember!" Kari yelled, as she kept hitting the mechon, trying to get it's attention. Then they heard a yell. And almost all of the mechon exploded. They saw Dunban with the monado.

"Dunban!" Shulk yelled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Dunban said.

"It's great to meet you sir. My name is..." Tai began.

"There will be a time for introductions after this. Let's fight!" Dunban said.

"Right!" They all yelled. Then they charged at the swam of mechon. Dunban released a strong energy from the monado(Enchant), that allows ordinary weapons to damage the mechon. T.K. attacked(Quick hand Strike), along with Patamon(Boom Bubble). Tai(Whirlwind Strike), and Agumon(Pepper Breath) attacked too. Kari(Lightning Slash), and Gatomon(Lightning Paw) did the same. Shulk(Back Slash), and Reyn(Wild Down)too. Dunban finished them off with monado(Buster).

"Well done young ones." Dunban said to the digidestined. "I'm most curious of how you can fight, and those creatures of yours." They quickly introduced themselves, and told him about the mysterious weapon in the caverns. "Hmm. So I see. This looks like the monado, but doesn't. It has all the powers of the monado it seems."

"What do you think Dunban?" Tai said.

"I think it might be suited for a reserve. Twice the power." Dunban said. "Although, I'm alright for what it is."

"I'll hang on to it." Kari said. "I promise to take care of it."

"Ok. Be careful with it Kari. Otherwise, it might be too much for you, lets say." Dunban said.

"I understand." Kari said putting the sword away. "Looks like we have to meet with Fiora the other way." She said pointing to the blocked path from the debris.

"Then, lets continue." Dunban said. They continued on fighting mechon after mechon. They reached the bridge of the commercial district, when, Dunban collapsed.

"Dunban!" Reyn said. "That's it! You can't take the monado anymore!"

"But...I have to..." Dunban said. Then he spat out blood.

"Reyn's right." Shulk said. "Dunban..." He took a long look a long look at the monado. "I understand you fight for us with it." Then ran up to the monado. "Now! It's My Turn!" Shulk yelled activating the monado.

"Shulk! No! It'll kill you!" Dunban said, while T.K. and Kari were gasping. Shulk was having a rough time controlling the monado, then he charged to the mechon swarm. Then, all of a sudden, time has suddenly stopped around him, while he's moving slowly.

"What's...happening?" Shulk said. Then, he saw a small mechon blast him. Time has resumed, and the small mechon was ready to attack. It did, but Shulk sharply dodged it.

"What the!?" Dunban said. Tai ducked, and so did Kari, and T.K., as the blast came to them. Then, Shulk had another vision. This time, the bigger mechon started to hit him. Then Shulk realized it, and dodged it's attacks.

"Whoa! Shulk is awesome with the monado!" Gatomon said.

"How can this be? Shulk is using the monado, but..." Dunban began to say.

"Guys! Watch out! More coming!" Agumon yelled out, pointing to the mechon climbing on the bridge.

"Ready, everyone?" Dunban said.

"Got it!" Everyone said. They then fought off the incoming mechon.

"Guys!" Shulk said.

"How'd you dodged all those attacks like that?" Dunban said.

"Well...It was like I could see in the future." Shulk said. "It might have something to do with the monado."

"Really? Hmm..." Dunban said. Then the incoming swarm of mechon started to attack. "Just forget that. Believe what the monado is showing you, and fight!"

"Got it!" Shulk replied. 'Right then. First, I think I should enchant everyone.' Shulk thought in his head. "Monado Enchant!" Shulk yelled. Everyone is able to fight the mechon now. Kari defended against one, and counterattacked(Lightning Slash). Then, she saw the mobile artillery, fighting the mechon.

"Guys! Fiora got the artillery online!" Kari said. "Cut a path for me! I got to get to her." Everyone proceeded, and Kari was able to get through.

"How are you going to attack them without the monado?" Shulk said.

"Don't worry. I know something." Kari replied. Tai realized what she's saying. He remembered the sword she has.

"Wait! Kari! Don't use it!" Tai said. He went after her, leaving the rest of them fighting the mechon. As she was going to the residential district, she swapped out her sword, with the one looking like the monado. She saw the faced mechon drop in front of her. "Kari!" Tai yelled, as he came to the scene. "It's too dangerous to handle that. It's has the power of the monado. I'll handle this!" Tai said, while grabbing the sword from her hand. He activated it, reveling a blue blade from it's thin edge, and was feeling somewhat pain, but charged at the mechon, but the sword had no effect.

"What!? How's that possible!?" Kari said. "Isn't this mechon supposed to be scrap metal?" Then Tai was feeling pain from the monado replica. "Tai, you can't!"

"And you can't either!" Tai said. Then the faced mechon flicked the monado replica out of his hand. It landed in a garbage alley near them. The mechon slashed at them with its claws, but they blocked. However, they are stunned, as they landed on the ground.

"Tai! Kari!" Shulk yelled, as they entered the scene. "Where's the monado replica?"

"Guys! The monado is having no effect on this guy!" Tai said, as he's trying to get up.

(I like to make a Author's Note. I Love the music for this scene! **_"Engage the Enemy"_** Is what it's called. Find it on youtube, and listen to it while reading this. The extended version might be better. I'll make a notice if the song will appear in the chapter.)

"But how's that possible!?" Dunban said. "It should cut through with ease. I even felt it's power inside. It has the same power as this monado!" Then the mechon slashed at them too. They blocked too, but they too got paralyzed. The mechon was coming at them, but something blasted it from behind.

"Everyone! Get back!" Fiora said, as she's controlling the mobile artillery.

"Fiora!" Kari said. Then she remembered the vision she had at the lab. She remembered the faced mechon, and the mobile artillery. It stabbed the artillery in the middle. "Wait...I remember that vision from the lab! Fiora! Don't! Get back!" Kari yelled. Everyone was wondering in what she said.

'Why is she telling Fiora to run?' Gatomon thought in her head. 'Did that attack went into her head too?' Shulk saw the vision too.

"No! Fiora! Stay back!" Shulk yelled.

'I don't get this! Why are Shulk and Kari telling Fiora to run?' Tai thought in his head. Suddenly, the mechon blasted at the artillery. It took out a weapon on it. Fiora blasted at it from the other end, then charged at it. She went full force on the cannon, and the backfire knocked the artillery on the ground. She was crawled up in it. What came out of the smoke, was maybe a dent or two on the face of the mechon.

"How?" Fiora said terrified. The mechon grabbed the barrel of the artillery, and threw it against a wall. She was open for an attack. This is the picture, that Shulk and Kari saw in their vision. The mechon got ready for to stab.

"NO!" Kari yelled out, taking the words out of Shulk. The mechon didn't hesitated, and stabbed the artillery. Fiora yelled. Kari was now struggling to get up, panting hard. The mechon threw the artillery, and Fiora away, as if they are garbage. Other mechon were piling on the artillery. Kari got up, and saw the blood in the mechon's claws. Hot tears fell out on her face. Everyone was shocked in what has happened, with Dunban one of the most affected, since Fiora's his sister. Kari yelled out furiously, "I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Tai saw his little sister furious about the loss of her best friend. He was very shocked in how violent she is right now. He didn't know what's terrifying. The mechon, or his sister. She grabbed her weapon, and charged at it. Shulk then had another vision. This time, the mechon flicked her away, and stabbed her in the garbage alley.

"Kari! No! Don't!" Shulk yelled out. He was struggling to get up too. It was too late. The mechon flicked her into the garbage alley. Kari was holding the Monado replica, and it activated. The mechon got ready to stab again. "NO!" Shulk yelled, repeating Kari's words. The mechon let loose the attack, and stabbed into the alley. They heard Kari's screaming. Tai was incredibly shocked.

"Kari...No..." Tai said, shaking.

"It...can't be..." Gatomon said, shaking too.

"Please...Tell me this isn't happening..." T.K. said as well. He looked furious as well. Shulk got up, and almost repeating Kari's words.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled. He charged at the mechon, but stopped. He saw the mechon struggling. "What? No...That's...Impossible..." he said. Tai and the others were wondering what he's saying. Kari then jumped out of the alley, unscathed.

"KARI!" Everyone yelled.

"But...how!?" Tai said. Then he saw his sister holding the monado replica. They all got up now, and ran up to Kari. T.K. hugged her.

"You're alive!" T.K. said, sobbing.

"How did you..." Shulk then started to say, then, Kari said.

"I know you guys are happy that I'm alive, but...I've got unfinished business." Kari said seriously. Then she charged at the mechon, and the mechon was ready to attack. It slashed, but Kari quickly dodged it, and ran up it's arm. She jumped off, and thrusted on it's face, yelling, "DIE!" The monado replica got stuck inside it's face, and the mechon was shaking to get them off. She was holding on, until, the replica got loose, and fell.

"Kari!" Reyn said, as he went up to her. The mechon looked at them, and stared at Dunban. They looked up, and saw all of the mechon leaving the Colony. Then the faced mechon left too.

"Get Back Here!" Agumon yelled.

"NO!" Kari and Shulk yelled.

"Get back here!" Kari yelled struggling to get out of Reyn's grip. The scene then fades.

It's the next day, and the colony is a mess after the attack. In Outlook Park, Shulk and Kari were sitting in the different benches. Reyn was talking to them. Tai and the others came to the scene.

"Shulk, Kari? Are you ok?" Tai asked them, walking up to them.

"Yeah. We're ok." Kari replied.

"You still depressed what happened?" T.K. said as he sat next to Kari.

"T.K.!" Patamon said.

"Ok. Ok. Sorry." T.K. said.

"It's ok. I'm alright." Kari said.

"So have I." Shulk said too.

"Tai..." Kari started. "...I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Tai said. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for getting furious back there. For being so violent." Kari said, "I was so mad at that mechon, that, I forgot who I was. I even was so selfish, that I almost got myself killed three times. I must have scared you guys. I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be sorry." Tai said. Kari was surprised. "I know that I was so worried that you may have been gone for good, but, you did great. We saved colony 9."

"I know, but, I saw Fiora in danger. I just couldn't save her. Just like Wizardmon!" Kari said, crying.

"Kari..." Gatomon said.

"I saw the same vision too. I couldn't save her either..." Shulk said.

"Don't get down again Shulk. We saved colony 9. and that's important. Fiora risked her life to save ours. Isn't that what Dunban said?" Reyn said. Shulk remembered what Dunban said.

"By the way Kari." Patamon said. "How did that mechon didn't kill you?" Kari stopped crying.

"Well, the monado replica showed me the future too." Kari said.

"You could too?" Shulk said.

"Yeah. It showed me that I was in danger." Kari said. Then a flashback happens. It showed Kari in the garbage alley. "When I saw it, in the last second, I blocked." The scene shows the mechon stabbing forward, and Kari screams. She opened one eye and saw that she blocked it, but struggling, and then saw Shulk looking at her. Then, she quickly jumped out of the alley. Then the scene returns to the park. "I could protect my life, but I couldn't save Fiora's...I'm sorry."

"Kari, stop being sorry for yourself!" Reyn said. "You did your best. Fiora would have wanted it this way. She knows she won't be coming out alive, but she wanted the rest of us to come out alive. Especially you. Don't you see that?" Kari thought of it for a moment.

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Kari said. She was thinking for a while, then finally got up and said. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Tai asked.

"After that faced mechon. I want him to pay for everything they have done here in Colony 9." Kari said.

"Kari..." Tai began.

"Think of it. They were killing people out there. And I won't sit here and let them get away from that." Kari said.

"Yeah! I agree!" Reyn said.

"Besides, we still need to find the rest of our friends!" Agumon said.

"Now that's my Kari I saw!" Tai said. "I agree with you too!"

"All of you too!?" Kari yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

"So when are we going Shulk?" Kari asked.

"Right now!" Shulk replied.

"Yeah." Reyn said. The scene changes to them walking on the commercial district bridge out of Colony 9. Prepared for the dangers ahead, and to face the mechon. Dunban was looking out his window.

"Don't worry lads. As soon as this heals up, I'll be right behind you." Dunban said holding his right arm. Kari and Shulk looked at each other, and know this will be their ultimate fight against the mechon. They know, they'll save everyone from the mechon.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4: In the Caverns-Again

Chapter 4: In the caverns...Again...

**I do not own Digimon, or Xenoblade Chronicles**

The group was headed for the caverns.

"So, why are we going in Tephra Cave again?" Kari said.

"It's where the path for Colony 6 is. We might run into the faced mechon, and it might be where they might strike next. Either that, or they already strucken, and might meet up next." Reyn said.

"Don't say that Reyn." T.K. said.

"Right. sorry." Reyn said.

"Anyway, let's go!" Shulk said. They proceeded through the caverns again, and saw the door they saw earlier, open.

"Hey. This is the door that wasn't open." Patamon said.

"Looks like it is open" Agumon said.

"This way is to the Bionis' knee. Everyone ready?" Shulk said.

"Yeah." everyone said. They continued off down the path, and saw the Spring of Grief.

"Wow. It's a spring." Kari said.

"It's the Spring of Grief I've heard." Shulk said.

"Grief? I'm staying away from it then." Gatomon said.

"Heh. Don't worry. It won't affect you, unless you drink a lot of it." Shulk said.

"Geronimo!" T.K. yelled as he dunked in the spring. when he got up, he said, "Ow! Nobody would tell me that it hurts when you dunk in."

"T.K. it always hurt when you jump in from a great height." Reyn said.

"Oh..." T.K. replied. They continued down another path, and saw a lantern. "Hey. A lantern. I saw another one on the path."

"Yeah, ether lanterns. It's for trading. We've haven't heard from colony 6 lately, so that's why I'm worried." Shulk said.

"That's a bad sign." Agumon said. They continued down the path, until they saw, soldiers.

"What the...?" Tai said.

"I think they are from colony 6." Reyn said. Kari went up to them, and saw their injuries.

"They...are...d-dead..." Kari said stammering on the last word.

"D-D-Dead!?" T.K. exclaimed. Shulk went up to them and examined them.

"These injuries wasn't made by the mechon. It's probably the monsters that live in here." Shulk said.

"How horrible..." Gatomon said.

"They had families...children even..." Kari said softly.

"Huh? Why'd you say that?" Reyn said.

"Just a thought." Kari said.

"Lets return them to the Bionis." Shulk said.

"Return them? What do you mean?" Patamon said.

"The way of the Homs. What's born from the Bionis, is returned to the Bionis." Reyn said. "The batch of water over there is good for returning them." They all put the bodies in the batch of water.

"Oh! I'm exhausted!" T.K. said sitting down.

"Maybe we should get some sleep. Some of us needs to be watch for monsters." Kari said.

"Yeah. Ok. I'll take first watch." Shulk said.

"I'll watch too. I'm wide awake." Kari said too. After a few hours, Reyn and the others were fully rested.

"Guys, our turn." Reyn said.

"Awake?" Gatomon said.

"Couldn't sleep a wink." Reyn said.

"You guys need some sleep too." Tai said. As Kari laid down, she said,

"Hey Tai? Why do you think that the blade chose me?"

"Huh? You mean that monado blade you have there?" Tai said.

"Yeah. Why was I able to control it? Shulk said that the monado was controlling Dunban. Why not me or him?" Kari said. "You think I was meant to wield it?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe..." Tai said.

"This is too much for me. Maybe if we find Izzy, he can probably dumb this down." Kari said.

"Heh, heh! Yeah. He'd probably would. Or not!" Tai said with a laugh.

"Night, Tai." Kari said.

"Night, little sister." Tai replied, and Kari fell asleep.

She and Shulk were having the same dream. About the monado, and it's powers. There were many voices coming across them. One voice said, "If you want to change the future, find the True Monado." There was a boy in the blizzard winds. He could be barely seen.

"True Monado?" The both said. All of a sudden, another vision was on them, and they heard voices, calling for them. The vision showed Reyn and Tai running away from what believe are spiders. Shulk and Kari were running after them. Then a giant spider dropped behind them. It attacked, they blocked, but it's attack went through their weapons, and then penetrated their bodies. They heard the voices yelling for them again.

"Shulk! Kari!" The voices said. They both woke up. They saw that they are surrounded by a bunch of spiders.

"You awake!?" Tai said. "We've been calling you!"

"Give us a hand!" Reyn said. Kari and Shulk got their monado weapons ready. Patamon blew the incoming spiders away(Boom Bubble). Gatomon stunned and killed some(Lightning Paw). Kari did the same(Thunder Dive), so did Tai(Flaming Thrust). All of the spiders were killed.

"What was that?" Kari said.

"A bunch of these spiders appeared while you guys are asleep. Also, you guys looked like you were having nightmares." Gatomon said.

"I was seriously thinking of doing a Boom Bubble on you guys, but then these spiders appeared." Patamon said.

"What were you dreaming about?" T.K. asked.

"Nothing. Just...Let's get going." Kari replied. The group kept going, while Kari, and Shulk stood back for something. "Hey Shulk."

"Hmm?" Shulk said.

"Did you see the vision too?" Kari said.

"A vision? Yeah I did. Should we tell them, or...I don't know." Shulk said. "Let's keep going." The group continued going off the direction, until they saw strange cocoons with mechon parts on it.

"Are these mechon?" Agumon said.

"No, these look like arachno pods. It looks like there's mechon parts in it." Shulk said. Shulk and Kari too a long look at them, then remembered the vision. It had arachnos in it.

"Tai! Reyn! Get back!" They both said. But it's too late. They got caught in a web shot down from a hole. Then were brought up.

"Wha!? Tai! Reyn!" T.K. said.

"No! If that vision comes true..." Kari started.

"We have to find them!" Shulk said.

"You guys saw a vision of the future again!?" They all said.

"Why didn't you tell us!? We could have saved them!" Agumon madly said.

"I'm sorry, but..." Kari said. Gatomon groaned.

"It's no use fighting over it. Let's go." Gatomon said. The group proceeded to the next area, Vilia Lake, where they found Tai and Reyn running from a bunch of arachnos, on the top level.

"They just don't give up!" Tai said.

"Just keep running. Hopefully we'll find the exit to this place." Reyn said. They ran into the next area.

"We got to get up there!" Patamon said.

"There are vines there!" Gatomon said pointing to a column with vines. "We should climb it." The group past through the lake, and proceeded to climb the vines. They got up to the top level, and sprinted as fast as they can.

"Tai! Reyn!" Kari and Shulk both said, as they sprinted. They saw the two surrounded by many arachnos.

"Guys! There are too many of them!" Tai said. The two ran away from the incoming arachnos.

"Not that way!" Kari yelled out to them. The vision was all coming into place. The two are now surrounded. The group ran after them.

"Guys!" Tai and Shulk said. Then the Arachno Queen crawled down.

"TAI! REYN! NO!" Kari and Shulk both screamed. Suddenly, another symbol appeared on their monados. They swung their blades out, and then a shield appeared on Tai and Reyn. They blocked the queen's attack successfully.

"Whoa! What's this thing?" Tai said.

"The power of the Monado!?" Shulk said. Then the Arachno Queen went after the group.

"Guys! No!" Reyn said. The two ran up in front of the group, and blocked the queen's attack. They were struggling, but they pushed back the queen. "Alright! Let's do this guys!"

"Right!" They all yelled. A vision appeared. Kari and Shulk saw the queen would go for the digimon. Kari and Shulk inflicted shield again on the group. The queen bounced off of the digimon.

"Whoa! Cool." Patamon said. Then Patamon attacked(Boom Bubble). Gatomon had her hands tied up on a bunch of arachnos. She used a power(Cat's eyes(I believe that's the power)) that makes her enemies fall asleep. The arachnos fell asleep, leaving an opening. She(Lightning Paw) kills them all. Another vision comes across them. This time the queen would squeeze Kari and Shulk together very hard, suffocating them. They dodged the queens attempt at it, and counterattacked. It didn't do much damage.

"Whoa! She has tough skin." Kari said. "What will we do?"

"Kari..." Gatomon started. "It's time to show our true power!" Kari realized what they were saying.

"Yeah! Got it!" Kari replied. She took out a device of some sort.

"What's that?" Shulk said. Kari thrusted the device out, and it started beeping. Gatomon started to glow. Immediately, Tai and T.K. took the same device out, and thrusted them out too. Their digimon are glowing too.

"What on Bionis is happening?" Reyn said.

Gatomon shouted. "Gatomon! Digivolve to..." She started to transform into what looks like an angel. "Angewoman!" She shouted.

Agumon shouted, "Agumon! Digivolve to..." Agumon transformed into a bigger dinosaur from what it looks like. "Greymon!" He shouted.

Patamon shouted, "Patamon! Digivolve to..." Patamon started to turn into an angel too. "Angemon!" He shouted. Shulk and Reyn were in awe in what happened.

"What the..." Reyn said.

"They...grew!" Shulk said. "So this is digivolving. Amazing!"

"Go get them guys!" Kari said. They all attacked at the Arachno Queen(Angemon: Hand of Fate. Angewoman: Celestial Arrow. Greymon: Nova Blast.). The Arachno Queen's defence is strong, but the digimon are stronger. Their attacks incinerated the queen.

"Whoa! They incinerated it! That's awesome on all levels!" Reyn said.

"That was...amazing!" Shulk said. "Your digimon are awesome once they digivolve. I bet the mechon will stand no chance, once they get enchanted to fight them!" Then, the digimon de-digivolved. This time, Gatomon was Salamon, A sorta puppy looking(I think. Don't tell her I said that.) thing, Agumon to Koromon, who looks like a blob, Patamon to Tokomon, who looks like a small white hamster. "Whoa. What happened to them?" Shulk said.

"They look cuter." Reyn said.

"We de-digivolved to our rookie forms." Salamon said.

"Yeah. We look cuter now. Though of course weak." Tokomon said.

"Yeah. But at least you guys killed the Arachno Queen." Tai said, picking Koromon up.

"And we protected you guys." Koromon said. "Oh, by the way." Koromon became mad at Kari and Shulk. "Why didn't you tell us you had a vision on the future!?"

"Yeah! You guys saw it. Why didn't you tell us?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell us?" Tai said.

Kari said, "I don't know. I don't know why we didn't tell you."

"Say Kari. I just realized something." Shulk said. "The visions we have. It isn't set. That means, we can prevent it from happening."

"Yeah! But if you guys see the visions. Tell us immediately." Salamon said, jumping into Kari's arms.

"So..." Reyn said. "How can you guys digivolve again to your normal selves?"

"Food!" The digimon said. They all laughed and left the cave. They then came across a beautiful sight of the Mechonis.

"Whoa! That's..." T.K. said.

"The Mechonis." Shulk said.

"It's beautiful. So hard to believe that statue is evil." Kari said, amazed.

"Our enemy is on that statue." Shulk said. "We can do this together."

"Yeah!" Everyone said. Unknowingly, they were being watched by a mechon scout unit. It flies away behind them.

It reports to an unknown figure. It picks up a Colony 6 soldier, and eats it.

TO BE CONTINUED

I'll try to continue the Digimon: Bowser's Inside Story series. Sorry that this is a short chapter.


End file.
